Konoha Gako
by Chocoffe
Summary: Duas escolas 'espelho' , uma para garotos e uma para garotas.O segredo é descoberto e assim começa essa loucura 8D
1. Konoha Gako Girls Boys

**B**om,venho eu aqui,tentando der uma pessoa normal,pedir que vocês leiam a fic.E,se possível,mandar seu comentário no fim,bom...Falo mais no final.

_Pensamento_

Fulano de Tal - Fala

- Fala de alguém que vocês não sabem,ainda (?

Acontecimento

* * *

**Konoha Gako Girls/Boys**

**-- Keiko PoV's--**

_O que?Não acredito!Estou atrasada,saco!Mais como isso foi acontecer?Bem no dia da prova,como eu tenho sorte1bom vamos lá.Meu nome é Keiko Kuro,e eu não sou lá uma pessoa muito organizada,mas eu tento.Correr,pegar uma maça,sair correndo até a escola,isso está virando rotina._

-até depois...

_Ainda não sei o por que,mais mesmo morando sozinha,eu tenho a mania de dizer até mais quando estou saindo,sei lá,talvez um espírito que viva ali,quem sabe...mais,espera um pouco...cadê todo mundo?Tem alguma coisa errada,a essa hora e ninguém na rua.estranho,vou correr para a escola,é melhor,estou ficando com medo,muito medo!_

_Ok,agora eu estou na escola e eu só me atrasei...TA ME ZOANDO? Eu to uma hora adiantada?! Relógio maldito,eu te odeio,relógio idiota!Ele deu problema mais uma vez...o que eu vou fazer agora...ah,claro,vou vagar pelas ruas,vamos ver o que encontro,além do mais,tem uma rua na qual eu nunca passei,vou dar uma olhada._

_Voltando um pouco e...é a Naru-san,vou andar com ela e...tem alguém com ela,ela ta sendo raptada,pelo amor de Deus!!_

Naru – Kei-chan! O que você ta fazendo aqui fora tão cedo?

Keiko – Eu pergunto o mesmo,porque eu estou na conseqüência de uma peça pregada em mim pelo meu próprio relógio.E você?E quem é esse ai?

Naru – Eu sempre venho a essa hora,esse é meu irmão,Itachi Uchiha.Eu vou com ele até a escola.

Keiko – Ah,sim,entendi,bom,eu acho que vou indo,eu quero saber o que tem nessa rua ao lado,é um mistério pra mim,ainda.

Naru – então vamos todos,é lá que fica a escola,dã'

Keiko – Tem uma escola pra lá? Bem que eu ouço gritos de futebol demais durante os recreios!

Naru – Deixemos de lado esse detalhe...vamos indo (:

_Seguimos todos até a escola do Itachi,eu sou boa com nomes,já decorei,viu?O que mais me é estranho é que ele tem cabelos negros..e a Naru é LOIRA,entendeu a diferença?Bom,depois eu pergunto pra ela,por enquanto eu só..._

Keiko – QUE ESCOLA GIGANTE! ELA É PARECIDISSIMA COM A NOSSA !

_Ta,talvez eu tenha exagerado no tom de voz,mais foi um espanto,não é sempre que você vê uma cópia da sua escola na rua ao lado._

**--Itachi PoV's--**

_Por que as amigas da minha irmã tem de ser sempre as escandalosas? Eu tenho certeza que isso não é de toda a menina,a Konan é mais quieta que uma estátua,só abre a boca pra acabar com a moral dos outros.Mais antas de todas as reclamações que tenho a fazer,sou Uchiha Itachi,um exemplo de pessoa na visão dos professores,o demônio na visão do meu irmão e um bom ator do ponto de vista dos meus amigos._

Itachi – Se ela é do tamanho da sua,não deveria estar tão surpresa.

Keiko – Mais o muro de trás dela da com o muro de trás da nossa,e o nome é igual,só muda o boys e girls.

Itachi – O nosso colégio tem uma parede ligada com um colégio de grotas e eu nunca soube disso?!

Keiko – Do mesmo jeito que eu nunca soube que eu poderia matar aula em um colégio vizinho.

_Ok,ela não é parecida com a minha irmã,nesse momento ela diria exatamente que..._

Naru – Como assim matar aula?Isso é exemplo de representante de classe?

_A parte da representante eu não sabia,espera aí... ESSA LOUCA É REPRESENTANTE? Esse mundo está perdido._

- Arranjou uma namorada,Itachi?

Itachi – Ciúmes por não ter uma,Sasori?

Sasori – Não,nunca teria ciúme de você.

Keiko – Se isso tiver qualquer coisa a ver comigo,eu digo que eu nunca tinha visto esse cara na minha vida.  
Naru – Saosri-kun! Essa é minha amiga,Keiko-chan.

Keiko – Prazer...hm.. será que daria pra eu entrar na escola de vocês,queria pular o muro pra não ter de dar a volta toda.

Sasori – Entre,mais o muro é alto.

Keiko – Sem problemas,Naru,vai pular também?

Naru – Eu não vou dar a volta sozinha,então,sim.

**-- Naru's PoV's--**

_A Keiko é mesmo cara de pau,não?Pular o muro,e eu entrei nessa,bem...Agora não tem mais volta.Ah,sim,eu sou Naru Yooki Uchiha,uma garota exemplo,porém não totalmente,irmã do meio dos Uchihas._

_Seguimos por um corredor que , misteriosamente, parecia com o da nossa escola.Acho que eram escolas espelho,sei lá.Nunca perguntei nada da escola para o meu irmão._

Itachi – é aqui.

Keiko – ok,até mais.

_Eu não acredito,ela subiu na árvore e pulou o muro,que macaca.Eu não sei fazer isso,como eu vou passar?_

Keiko – Naru,você não vem?

Naru – Eu não sei subir em árvore u.u/

Keiko – Manda o seu irmão te ajudar,faz ele ser útil.

Itachi – Eu estou ouvindo,ok?

Sasori – Ajuda logo a sua irmã –'

_Comecei a subir na árvore,claro,meu irmão me segurando,que vergonha.Chegando em cima do muro eu pude ver a Keiko do outro lado,ela estava lendo,é impressionante como ela se importa comigo,hein?_

Naru – Keiko!! Vem me ajudar aqui!

Keiko – Se você não gritasse eu iria com mais vontade.

_Agora é só eu pular,não deve ser tão difícil,lá vamos nós...1...2...3..e..já! _

Naru – Socorro!!

Keiko – Você já ta no chão,abre os olhos.

Naru – Eu não morri -- Obrigada Deus.

Itachi – Tudo bem por ai?

Keiko – Fora o medo de chão da sua irmã,tudo.

Itachi – Ah..? Bom,até mais...

Naru – Atée,até Sasori-kun.

Sasori – Até.

Keiko – Até outro dia.

* * *

**E** esse foi o primeiro capítulo.Bom ? Ruim ? Grande ? Pequeno ? Preciso saber,por favor,Reviews D:


	2. O Plano

**A**gradecendo a aqueles que leram e pás '

E desculpem pelos capítulos pequenos oo'

_Pensamento_

Fulano de Tal - Fala

- Fala de alguém que vocês não sabem,ainda (?

Acontecimento

* * *

**O Plano**

-Quem está do outro lado do muro?

Sasori – Ninguém,Deidara.

Deidara – Podem abrir o bico,se não eu conto do pó de giz no ventilador do diretor !

Itachi – Você faz chantagem agora?

Deidara – Dependendo da situação...

Sasori – hm,do outro lado do muro fica a escola da irmã do Itachi,elas pularam o muro,e só.

Deidara – ELAS?!

Itachi – Que ciúme,a amiga da minha irmã estava junto.

_Esse é o Deidara,considerado por todos o 'melhor amigo do Sasori' e pelo Sasori ele é 'O demônio loiro'.Ele vive grudado no Sasori,parece até...yaoi.Apesar de irritante,o loiro é gente boa.Claro que as vezes dá vontade de estrangular,enforcar,torturar e , claro ,matá-lo.Mais vamos dizer que se ele sumir,esse colégio vira um lugar de engomadinhos._

Sasori – Deidara,me solte agora !

Deidara – o-ok,mais vamos indo pra sala.

Itachi – Vocês não cansam de ficar perto um do outro?

Sasori – Muito

Deidara – Não

**--Deidara's PoV's --**

_Eles estão escondendo alguma coisa,vou com o Itachi buscar a irmã dele hoje,un.Assim vou descobrir o que está acontecendo._

Deidara – Itachi,posso ficar na sua casa hoje?

Itachi – Para fazer o que?

Deidara – Saudades de você,amigo querido .

Itachi – Que coisa mais gay,não.

Deidara – E buscar a Naru-chan?

Itachi – ok,mais só até a escola dela.

Deidara – Hai

**-- PoV's Off --**

E assim eles seguiram para a sala de aula,sentaram os três perto.Sasori e Itachi sentavam um do lado do outro,e Deidara logo atrás de Sasori.

-Vocês por aqui tão cedo?

Deidara – Hidan ! É que os Nerds me arrastaram.

Itachi – Ou a gente vinha pra cá,ou o Deidara não calava a boca.

Hidan – Sábia decisão,Itachi.

Deidara – Ei !

- SENTEM-SE E ABRAM O LIVRO,É HORA DA FORÇA DA JUVENTUDE

Sasori – Esse substituto louco de novo...

Enquanto os garotos agüentavam um professor louco,duas garotas caminhavam até a escola.

Keiko – Vamos logo,ou quer se ferrar com aquela diretora louca?

Naru – Ela é louca? oo

Keiko – Ela bebe mais saquê do que a cidade inteira junto e tem peitos maiores que melancias,você acha mesmo ela normal?

Naru – Ah sim .. Olha é a Izumi . IZU-CHAN AQUI

**-- Keiko's POV's --**

_Era o que me faltava,agora serão duas loiras a me irritar...bom,essa Izumi ai , que a Naru está tentando chamar , quase gritando os pulmões pra fora, é mais uma loira dessa escola,só que ela é uma girafa desnutrida,se é que me entende._

Izumi – Ohayo,Keiko-chan..Naru-chan

Naru – OHAYOOOOOOOOO O

Keiko – Estou indo pra sala,até.

Naru – Vamos esperar a Tsukino?

Izumi – Claro,não quero ir pra sala mesmo...

_Elas são problemáticas?vai dizer que elas esqueceram que a Tsukino vem mais cedo e fica na sala?Bom,uma hora elas percebem.Enquanto isso vou dar um jeito de atrapalhar a aula na Konoha Gako Boys...eu poderia usar bombinhas...ou fogos de artifício ..._

- Keiko?

Keiko – Ah,bom dia Tsuki-chan,desculpe não te notar,estava meio que concentrada.

Tsukino – Sem problemas,pensava em o que?

Keiko – Como não vai adiantar mentir,eu descobri que tem uma escola aqui ao lado,acho que vou atrapalhar um pouco.Mas não conte pra ninguém

Tsukino – Pode deixar,eu quero ajudar.

Keiko – A garota exemplo fazendo isso? Por mim tudo bem.

Tsukino – Você não pode falar muito,representante.

Keiko – Ok,o plano é esse ...

_Pasamos um tempo conversando,não sei especificar quanto demorou,mais demorou.A ponto da aula começar e nós nem percebemos._

**-- Izumi's POV's --**

_Merda,e a Trukino não veio,pelo jeito.Voltando pra sala depois de ficarmos paradas esperando quem não veio ... _

Izumi – CARAMBA!Tsukino,que horas você chegou?

Keiko – Não precisa gritar...

Murasaki – Não enche,como vocês gritam.¬¬

Izumi – Quieta ai,Uva-chan

Murasaki – Idiotas ¬¬

Tukino – Eu cheguei aqui no mesmo horário de sempre.

_Ela me deu uma resposta tão complexa..._

**-- POV's OFF --**

-SENTEM-SE LOGO,SUAS ARRUACEIRAS ÒO

Izumi – Anko-sensei,se não se importa,a gente vai pular as aulas,porque não vai acontecer nada de importante uu

Anko – Eu não vou ter que dar aula,então pulem logo.

Izumi – Ok .. Depois da aula 8D

**-- Depois da aula,ao lado do muro --**

Keiko – É agora,vamos.Tsukino,tem as bombinhas?

Tsukino – Sim.

Keiko – Bexigas de tinta?

Kasumi – Aqui

Keiko – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui,Kasumi,Izumi? oo

Naru – Eu contei pra elas do muro,mais não sabia que você ia fazer algo por aqui hoje.

Keiko – Bom,deixando isso de lado.Aqui estão os aviõezinhos de papel,coloquem as bombinhas aqui dentro e joguem para o outro lado.Mais antes vamos colocar as bexigas de tinta naquelas caixas e passar para lá.

Naru – E o que essas caixas vão fazer?

Tsukino – Quando abrirem o balão estoura.

Kasumi – Vamos logo com isso,tenho que trabalhar hoje.

Keiko – Ok,passem as caixas pra cá,vou coloca-las do outro lado.

* * *

**Uchiha Hyuuga M**

Acho que até podem aparecer,mais não muito.Os principais são os da Akatsuki,mesmo :3

E valeu DEMAIS por ler --

**Takamasa Shou**

Valeu O/


	3. A Máfia

**E** mais um capítulo :3'

_Pensamento_

Fulano de Tal - Fala

- Fala de alguém que vocês não sabem,ainda (?

Acontecimento

****

**A Máfia.**

**-- Depois de tudo preparado --**

Todas – AGORA 8D

BAAAAAAAANG !

Deidara – ART IS A BANG O

Itachi – Mas que bost° é essa? O/.\O

Sasori – Veio do muro ..

Assim todos correram para o muro.

Itachi – Presentinhos? Acho que sei de onde vieram ¬¬

Sasori – Não vou abrir essas coisas ¬¬

Deidara – PRESEEEEEEEENTES --

Itachi – Idiota ...

Deidara – MEU OLHOOOOOOO ! Ta tudo azul,quem foi o maldito que fez isso? X\\

**-- Do outro lado do muro --**

Keiko – Nice catch Vn.n

Tsukino – Vamos embora logo.

Todas – Vamos.

E assim elas seguiram para a porta,cochichando para que ninguém ouvisse sobre o que haviam feito.Chegaram a porta,mais ninguém foi embora,todas estavam distraídas pensando em o que fariam no dia seguinte.Menos Naru,não parecia satisfeita,esperava o irmão busca-la impaciente.

Izumi – Naru,tem algo errado?

Naru – Nada ...

Izumi – Pode me falar.

Naru – É que,eu acho que não é certo o que fizemos...

Keiko – Ei,Naru!Pare de se preocupar,aliás de contas quase todas aqui temos notas boas,e é isso o que tem mantido essa escola,então não podem fazer nada contra a gente,certo?

Naru – Acho que sim.

Então,vieram se aproximando quatro garotos.Um moreno,um ruivo,um loiro e um de cabelos da cor branca.Nenhum deles parecia de bom humor e, o loiro , estava com a cara azul.

Tsukino – Quem são esses?

Naru – Onii-chan,Sasori-kun,Hidan-kun e ... Deidara-kun .. o que houve?

Keiko – Hey,vai me dizer que foi ...

Izumi – Eu acho que foi ...

Kasumi – Não acredito ...

Todas (menos a Naru ) – hahahahahahahahaha ...

Keiko – Não acredito nisso...

Izumi – Eu pensei que não poderia ver ...

Tsukino – É mesmo muito ais engraçado quando se vê o resultado ...

Kaumi –Eles caíram mesmo ...

Todas (Menos a Naru) – hahahahahahahaha

Foi então que caiu a ficha ( N/A : Deidara lerdo /D) , o loiro foi ficando cada vez mais vermelho e bravo até que :

Deidara : SUAS MALDITAS,FORAM VOCÊS ÒÓ

Naru – Clama aí,vamos estabelecer regras para que isso não aconteça de novo.

Keiko – Ta bem mais ... Tira isso da cara antes.

Deidara – Se eu soubesse como ...

Tsukino – é só passar álcool...

Então as garotas,Naru e Tsukino,ficaram tentando tirar aquela 'coisa' da cara do garoto,enquanto as outras negociavam.

Izumi – Ok,como faremos isso?

Itachi – Que tal vocês pararem?

Izumi – Que tal vocês deixarem de ser bobos?

Keiko – Que tal a briga de casal terminar? ¬¬

Izumi – CASAL? NUNCA ÒÓ

Itachi – Nunca mesmo . u/.\u

Keiko – Então é o seguinte,a gente vai planejar o que vai acontecer todo dia depois da aula,Kasumi,peça demissão,você vai passar a trabalhar com a gente. 8D

Kasumi – Pedir demissão? OO

Keiko – Sim,tem quartos sobrando lá em casa,venda a sua casa e vamos morar juntas,meus pais mandam dinheiro sempre ...

Sasori – Resolvam isso depois,já posso ir embora?

Tsukino – Vamos fazer o que,amanhã?

Itachi – Vamos resolver isso em outro lugar,aqui é muito público.

Keiko – hmm .. Então venham em casa as 7 pm em ponto,ok?

E assim ela saiu correndo,foi embora e deixou todos com cara de 'como é?'

Hidan – E a final de contas ... Quem é ela? oo'

Naru – hm.. Melhor aparecermos na casa dela,depois ela tem a idéia de nos procurar..

Kasumi – Então está certo,as 7 na casa da Keiko ..

Hidan – Alguém me escutou? ¬¬

Deidara – E onde é a casa dela?

Naru – Apareçam lá em casa as 6:30 , eu sei onde é.

Hidan – Me escutem DD:

Sasori – Ok,então .. Até.

Todos – Até

E assim todos foram embora,cada um pra seu lado.E deixando o Hidan no vácuo (N/A: Coitado ee').

**-- Casa da Keiko 7 pm --**

DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING DONG .

Keiko – Mais que exagero é esse? ¬¬

Ela foi até a porta e deu de cara com um grupo ... uma multidão.

Keiko – Iam vir todos,é?

Tsukino – Você não disse quem deveria vir .

Keiko – Ok,ok .. Venham aqui .

Ela seguiu até a sala,o cômodo era grande,muitos sofás,uma mesa e uma televisão.Nada fora do comum.Estantes,'barzinhos',etc...

Kasumi – Então,como vai ser?

Keiko – Espere,não vou começar sem que todos estejam presentes uu

Naru – E quem falta?

DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING DONG

Keiko – Esses exagerados ¬¬

Todos correram até a porta,e a dona da casa a abriu.

-Boa Noite.

* * *

**A**gradecendo a quem leu -''

_Resposta de Reiews_

**Uchiha Hyuuga M**

Assunto é bom,pena que , normalmente,está em falta x3' E,se eu demorar a postar,por favor,me cobre AA'

**Ms . Dango**

Quer aparecer? O:

Pódexa,você vai ser o cérebro do grupo hm' :BB

**B**eijos , paah / Choco (:


End file.
